lancerusfandomcom-20200213-history
Urudir's Fall
Corvin struggled to his feet, his left leg tightening from the pain of his fall down the rampart steps. He started off in an awkward run dragging his lame leg behind him as he moved through the hallways of Urudir. Sunlight streamed in through gaps in the crumbling walls and ceiling of the ruined fort, casting his shadow against the stones as he made his way around the debris lining the halls. Looking back he couldn’t see the “thing” that was chasing him, but he somehow heard the footsteps clear as day and the intermittent sound of a sword scraping across the walls or floor. It was almost like it was taunting him. He ducked into a room at the side of the corridor and closed the door behind him as quietly as he could, leaving a small gap to peer through. He watched… and waited. Just when it sounded like the footsteps would be coming into view they stopped abruptly, unnaturally. The light being cast across the hallway to the far wall showed a shadow step into view, its form humanoid. As the figure moved through the light the edges of the shadow seemed to move and change subtly changing the form of the figure into something altogether inhuman. Corvin slid against the wall and stifled his breathing. All he could do now was wait, wait and hope he wasn’t found. It felt like an eternity passed until Corvin heard an unexpected sound. The footsteps started coming from the same direction as before. Corvin willed himself to look through the gap in the door again and caught a glimpse of a cloak emblazoned with the colors of Warden’s Gate. He opened the door and threw his comrade in shutting the door behind him. From the back of his head and his dressings Corvin recognized his companion. “Tormer” He whispered. “I’m glad someone else is still alive.” Tormer ambled to his feet stumbling forward across the room and slamming into the far wall with a loud noise. “Quiet, you fool!” Corvin spat in a strained hush. “Or do you want it to fi-” He cut himself off as Tormer turned around revealing a large gash in his throat all the way through to his spine and a gaping hole in his chest where his heart should be, leaking a dark viscous fluid. “By the seven, what’s happened to you?” Corvin said, trying to avoid looking at the gruesome scene before him. The door was suddenly thrown open behind Corvin knocking him into the center of the room. He turned and saw something altogether unexpected. It was… not human, yet to him it was unerringly beautiful. It was at least 7 feet tall with long lithe limbs and a smooth musculature. Two wings rose from it’s back making it seem even taller and more angelic in the light illuminating it. As it stepped from the light everything seemed to change, one of it’s wings seemed to decay and slump off of it’s back while the other curled into burnt husk leaking a putrid smoke. The smile on it’s lips curled back farther than any mouth should go exposing teeth that grew into dark rotten fangs. The color of it’s skin faded into a pale grey with fissures opening up in between the muscles on it’s arms. The blood on it’s sword seemed to steam off of it endlessly creating a red fog around it. Corvin’s heart sank and as he cowered towards the back of the room he felt Tormer’s hands close around his throat until everything went black. Category:Character lore